


Apprehension

by TotalFanFreak



Series: My Sweet Pup [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sweet Negan, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: This is an excerpt from My Sweet Pup - I wanted to do one where it's Y/N and Negan's first time together.





	

**_Apprehension_ **

**_[A/N: This is an excerpt for My Sweet Pup, and I think it speaks when I say it’s for NeganSmutWeek. And today or tomorrow I’ll make the gif from 7x07 when he holds his hand out because I can’t find it. ]_ **

You couldn’t help the humming, the small smile on your face, but with yesterday being so great and today looking good too, you couldn’t help it. You hummed until you got near the shooting range, looking for Simon, waiting for the men to lower the guns before approaching.

“Mr. Ogg, Miles said you would need these.”

The older man smiled at you, telling the men to take a break before taking the duffel bag from you.

“Hell far, honey, this probably weighs more than you!”

You grinned. “I’m stronger than you boys give me credit for.”

“I can tell! You don’t need to be running errands for us though; you know the boss wouldn’t take to his woman doing that.”

“I know, but I was on my way to the gardens anyways. Are you guys getting ready to leave?”

“Yep, that’s why we needed the ammo for.”

“Oh. Am I allowed to ask where you’re going?”

Simon chuckled. “You’re allowed to ask whatever you want, honey. We’re on our way to a community called The Kingdom.”

You smiled in curiosity. “Sounds kind of nice, does it look like a castle or something?”

“No honey, but they do have a good amount of supplies and we’re hoping to strike up a deal with them.”

“But you’re taking guns?”

Simon held up his hands in defense. “Only for if they get hostile, you know Negan doesn’t call for violence unless someone else makes the move to do so.”

You nodded. “Is he going?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m in charge of the fleet this time.”

“I hope everything goes well, and that you stay safe, Mr. Ogg.”

“I’ve asked you to drop the mister shit, honey.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to remember next time Mr. – Simon.”

“There you go, and thanks for the drop-off.”

You nodded, scampering back off before the guns started to fire again. You hated the loud noises, you didn’t care for the smell either, it reminded you of too many bad things. The green foliage coming into view your mood brightened again. You loved working in the gardens or the greenhouse. There was still a lot to do, but it was all growing steady, planting numerous crops and herbs, also flowers, you and Tanya had snuck those in not expecting them to grow but the sprigs coming to life.

Ducking down onto your knees you breathed in the hefty scent of sage and basil, letting out a breath as it relaxed you. You put your work gloves on, starting to pull out the weed invaders that had tried to sneak in, filling up a bucket of mulch to cover the gaps before pruning some of the leaves that had been killed from too much sun. Wiping your brow, you looked up; maybe you should have brought a hat for a little shade. You shook your head a little miffed that you didn’t think too, at least you had rubbed yourself down with sunscreen before heading out in the summer heat.

Kneeling further in you began to pluck some field chamomile to dry and use for tea later. Pulling yourself up you wrenched down with a squeal as something cold and wet had been held on the back of your neck.

“And here I thought you’d enjoy that, sunshine.”

You hid your face, concealing your smile. “That wasn’t nice, Negan, you scared me.”

“Oh, come on now, darlin’, I was trying to be nice bringing my favorite girl a drink.”

You smiled up at him, holding out your hand. “Will you help me up then?”

Taking hold of the gloved hand he offered you grasped on with both hands until he lost his balance, tumbling face first next to you.

“You little sneak!”

The volume would usually make you recede, but after spending so much time around him you knew he was still in a playful mood.

“I got you back.”

He smiled, dimples growing. “You did, and squashed a few flowers in the process.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Like I told Simon earlier, like me, some things are stronger than they look.”

“So it’s Simon now is it, muscle woman?”

“He’s told me he doesn’t like being called, Mr. Ogg, said it makes him feel too damn old.”

Negan laughed, sitting up on his elbows, and offering you the bottle of water.

You took it, smiling gratefully. “Thank you for bringing me this, Negan. I know you’re busy.”

He pushed back some hair behind your ear. “Never too busy for my sunshine, seeing you is the best part of my day.”

“Oh, really?”

“Come on now, darlin’, you know there’s better things to do than lie about that.”

Bracing your weight on a knee you leaned over and kissed a dimple, a rush feeling you as the whiskers tickled your lips when the smile became larger.

“Seeing you is one of my favorite things of the day too.”

“Only one of them, huh?”

 

Your smile was playful. “Well, I do enjoy seeing the girls and the gardens, oh, and there the – Ah!”

He had tugged you to the ground, pinning you lightly down. Seeing him above you like that your smile began to fall. This had been happening more and more over the last few weeks, the gestures his face and body made, the sweet things he said and done for you, moments like this, it was changing your aspect. When you had first got here, they had been kind, but you shimmied away from his glance and contact, the fear of what could happen too much for you. But now it was anticipation, the giddiness in waiting to see what was next, which scared you more.

Taking your hand from his grasp, you let your hand cup Negan’s cheek. He could be so gentle, and you wondered if he would in his bed. You couldn’t pinpoint when those thoughts had come about, but the intensity of them was growing. But the fear that this man could ever be like them, that all men could be depraved, acting like animals, taking what they wanted from you when they wanted. All because you weren’t strong enough to fight them all back. It was survival of the fittest in the worst way, and you never wanted to categorize Negan with one of them. But what if that gentle nature slipped into something else? You knew his edges were rough, you knew the image he held, but you didn’t want him to change into something unrecognizable when you were in a vulnerable state.

Your vision came back into focus as you felt his leather glove trail your cheek. “Where’d you go, darlin’?”

You shrugged. “I was just waiting to see if you were going to kiss me or not.”

“If you’re offering, then there’s no way I’d turn it down.”

You were able to smile again, his scent of leather and smoke as his breath warmed your face before his lips touched yours. This was familiar, though you knew it wasn’t all. If it was this way it wouldn’t be bad, maybe it was possible to be good anyway, maybe he’d be just as vulnerable as you would be.

“The fuck you want! Can’t you see I’m fucking busy here?”

You stiffened and relaxed, the tone sending you back. Looking over Negan’s shoulder you could make an outline of a man.

“Sorry sir, but Jiro says he needs to speak with you.”

“Fuck! Tell his dumbass I’ll be there in five.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Goddamn their bullshit.”

You reached up, rubbing your thumb along the deep v that had formed between his eyebrows until it smoothed away. Him turning to look back at you when the man was out of sight.

“Always getting upset, I don’t want you to have to feel that way around me.”

“I don’t, darlin’, but these dumb fucks –“

Not letting him finish you sat up and took his lips with yours, kissing him until he sighed in your mouth.

“Doesn’t that feel better than being angry?”

“Absolutely, and as much as I want to kiss those lips all fucking day, I got to deal with this.”

“I know.”

With that you were pulled to your feet, dusting each other off as he picked up Lucille.

“I’ll tell you what, sunshine, how about you come to my room tonight? We can play scrabble or watch a movie or some shit, anything you want.”

Anything?

“But it’s not my night.”

Negan snorted. “You think the girls are going to give a shit? It’s up to you, darlin’, I hope you’ll come by later.”

With that you watched him strut away, and you were left a pile of jitters. You’d go, you already knew that. But you didn’t know exactly what you planned to do. You didn’t have to do anything; you knew that, he had four other wives to keep him happy in that regard. But you wondered, and it turned to wanting.

Why would he want something like you? Already touched, already tainted.

No, you’d push those thoughts away. It was up to him. But you didn’t think he’d turn you away. Rummaging through your dresser you found the silky shorts and camisole that you had been given. If you lost your nerve you would still be comfy in his room.

You walked down the hallway, sprinting away from view of the common area, hoping none of the girls saw you. Negan was probably right, they wouldn’t mind being skipped, but you still felt bad taking someone else’s time away. Knocking softly, you waited, hearing the faint ‘come in’ on the other side. You beamed inward, Negan was in his pajamas too, and you had gotten used to his t-shirts and boxers or flannel pants, and he had the pants but no shirt. Your eyes darted down his chest, odd, how before you never would have found a man with so much hair attractive but now all you wanted was to twill your fingers through the curls.

“Hey, there darlin’ got the TV in here, what’re you wanting to watch?”

You shrugged, meekly. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter? Well, you want to play some scrabble or cards then?”

You shook your head up at him, sitting down on the bed before he came closer.

“So what do you want to do sunshine?”

You blushed, knowing how evident the red was in your cheeks.

“Darlin’?”

Takin a hand from his side you raised it to your mouth, placing kisses on the tips before giving an open mouth one on his palm. Holding his wrist you could feel his pulse picking up, and you hoped that was a good sign as you let your head lift to glance at him.

“I could say something crude like what I want to do is you…but, I just want it to be us tonight. I’m not sure how to go about it –“

“Where is this coming from, sunshine?”

“I, I just wanted to try –“

“You know you don’t have to right? I’d never ask that of you. I love the fact that you come in here and enjoy time with me, not counting down to when you have to leave.”

 

_**Gif by mypapawinchester** _

“I know, but, don’t you ever think about it, with me?”

He groaned, his eyes glazing over slightly. “I have, I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable darlin’, but I have on quite a few occasions.”

“I’ve thought about you too.”

You took the hand, placing it on your collarbone, letting your eyes close when you felt the tips skim along the exposed skin.

“We don’t have to do this. I’m not going to force you.”

“You’re not. I got to admit, right now, I feel like I’m taking advantage.”

“Sunshine, you have no idea how many times I’ve wanted this, I just don’t want it to be something you’ll regret later on.”

You let yourself fall closer, letting the hair around his abdomen tickle your nose. “I won’t, you’re my husband, Negan, and I want this.”

He ran a hand through his hair, before taking hold of you and pulling up to the pillows.

“If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to take it nice and easy.”

You nodded, trying to make yourself comfortable and enticing on the bed. You could feel your cheeks still burning embers as he trapped your thigh between his legs the rest of his body coming up and kissing you. You gave a sharp exhale in his mouth and you felt the quirk of lips as a smile took over the kiss. Like with his hands he gave tiny kisses along your face, making you giggle before going back to your lips. You let his tongue glide in then, falling back as he flattened against you. You tried to kiss back, but he took hold of the muscle, sucking on it until you groaned. At last able to act on impulses and grind upwards on one of his legs.

He pulled his lips away with a smack. “You’re getting eager too quick, darlin’, got to go slow here.”

But you didn’t want it this slow, you thought you; you figured a little kissing but straight to nudity and then…

You felt him sucking on your ear, causing your breath to hitch, his hands moving their way up your sides revealing the skin under your camisole.

“Shouldn’t I be doing something?”

He chuckled. “And what do you think you should be doing?”

“Shouldn’t I be kissing or touching you somewhere? You’re making me feel good like this but I’m not giving anything.”

He moved his leg slightly. “You feel that, sunshine, that’s what you’re doing. That’s what you always do to me.”

You could feel it, and you gasped aloud with it pressed so firm against you. You moved your hand from his shoulder to the tops of his pants only to have him pin your wrist next to your head.

“This is about you, darlin’, just relax, I’m getting a lot more out of this than you think.”

With that he let go, moving so he could move your camisole off, asking with his eyes for permission. You nodded, and suddenly you were exposed, he had seen you before but somehow this was new, this was different and you felt renewed. His tongue glided along your sternum, blowing gently at the trail he left making goosebumps raise along you. He kissed his way around your areola, chuckling when you grasped his hair, nosing the nipple before taking it into his mouth.

“Oh.”

He let it pop out, letting his tongue flicking it to a stiffened peak.

“That’s what I want to hear sunshine, you let it out, all you want.”

You whimpered at that, a little bewildered on how much you would do. The callouses of his hands added to the feeling, every bit of you becoming more sensitive with each move he made. Swapping breasts he let one of his hands go down, tracing the outer ridge of your navel before letting his mouth follow. Dipping his tongue in you grunted, wanting him to quit teasing. His response was to ignore you moving all the way down and taking a foot in his hold.

“I could kick you.”

He grinned, tickling the arches until your foot flexed in his hold. “You could, but I don’t think that’s what you want to do darlin’.”

He kissed your knee, before tugging the bottom of your shorts. There were remnants of being shy but you wanted this and you helped push the material down your legs.

“You’re radiant, Y/N.”

“Show me you, Negan, please.”

“Not yet.”

“Please, you’re being so cruel to me.”

You saw him smile on your inner thigh. “My poor girl.”

It was then you felt his tongue on your lower lips, and you became undone, back arching into his hold. He hummed into you, causing you to gasp loudly. He started languid, tongue licking over the pink folds of you, circling your center before heading for your nub. Clenching his hair harder, he went faster, tongue spearing onto the swollen bundle before sucking it between his teeth and rolling it.

“Oh, God, Negan, Negan I’m –“

Your hips jerked trying to follow the motions of his mouth as your body went over a cliff. You lost your breath, sucking in air in harsh gasps.

“Negan.”

“You all right sunshine?”

You nodded, giving a lazy smile. “That was amazing.”

“If it’s okay with you then there is more to come.”

“It’s fine by me. As long as I get to touch now.”

He planted kisses up your body, keeping a space between your lips feeling his breath on your tongue. You became even more aroused when you could smell the subtle hint of yourself on him, before he slowly descended on you, claiming your mouth to his. It was your turn to hum and his teeth clacked against yours from his grin. He pressed his forehead to yours before leaning over the bed, you knew what the square package was and you blushed a little as you gripped his shoulders.

He pulled back, shuffling the pants off his legs, exposing the trail of hair to the thatch between his legs, his length springing upwards to his stomach. He rolled the neon rubber down himself , and moved back to you. Your breathing hitching as you felt him on your leg. Taking your hands he entwined your fingers with his.

“You ready, sunshine?”

You kissed him then, nodding as your nose trailed his. You felt him at your opening, the plump head pushing its way through. You couldn’t put the right word to it, the closest you could get was euphoric. Not only was it Negan, not only was he gentle, but the pulsating of his length and the pulsing of your own core in sync as he pushed further in, bringing to life all the nerve endings inside. You moaned, letting your head fall back, his mouth going to your neck, sucking the skin and leaving his mark. Your nails scratched down his back, and you let yourself boldly grasp his backside. He groaned then, picking up your hips and letting him push up against your cervix.

“Negan!”

“That’s it sunshine, let me know who you belong to.”

He started thrusting then, the pace as steady as it had been when he was teasing you. His hips rocking and touching yours as he took hold of your chin locking eyes with you. He pushed the hair that had begun to stick to your face kissing you lightly. The look in his eyes was something you hadn’t seen before, it was tender, but it was perplexed, like he had figured something out but he wasn’t sure how he had gotten the answer. You took your free hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting your lips graze his face.

“I love you, Negan.”

He turned away then, a noise like a sharp cry coming from him. His pumping became faster, the inside of you becoming more sensitized. You tried to push your hips down to his, finding his rhythm. He took that to mean he could plunge in harder and you shrieked.

“Negan!”

You were close, so close, and he picked you up, his length sliding even deeper as he guided you up and down him. You clasped to him, curving your body to his. He plucked your nipples then, twisting them slightly as he bit your collarbone. That was all you needed and your body bowed his name a whisper in your mouth as you flooded him with your juices. He pulled out, laying you back down and you watched in awe as he pulled the condom off, exposing him, as he used his hand to make him finish. His own juice coming out in surges, and you sighed as its warmth coated your stomach. He collapsed down next to you, and when your high was over you were anxious on what you were supposed to do. Usually when you had finished a game or movie you went back to your room. Did he want you to? He looked like he was going to fall asleep. Getting up you went to get your pajamas.

“Where do you think you’re going sunshine?”

“I, uh, I didn’t know if you wanted to be alone now or not.”

That look was back on his face, the confusion. His hand came out to caress your face.

“No, darlin’, I don’t, do you?”

You shook your head, a small smile tugging its way up.

“Then neither of us have to be alone anymore, sunshine, now let me clean you up so we can lay back down.”


End file.
